Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a restrictor and a bearing module and particularly relates to a membrane restrictor and a hydrostatic bearing module.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a complete hydrostatic guide rail system includes three parts: an external oil-supplying system (pump), a hydrostatic bearing, and a restrictor. The external oil-supplying system supplies lubrication oil with certain pressure to an oil chamber of the hydrostatic bearing adjacent to a surface of a rail through the restrictor, thus forming an oil film between the bearing and the rail. The bearing and the rail are thus separated, and an effect of hydrostatic lubrication is achieved.
Differences in the structures and sizes of restrictors change the restricting properties of the restrictors and further affect the performance of adjusting the pressure of the oil chamber as well as the performance of the hydrostatic bearing. The hydrostatic bearing loses its stiffness and bearing ability without the restrictor. As long as the restrictor is well selected, the bearing can have the greatest stiffness. The existing restrictors come in a variety of types, yet the membrane restrictors have the best performance among all. Hence, people in the pertinent art are eager to discuss how to ensure the performance of the membrane restrictors.